Video game control
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: One day at the chaotix a video game showed up and Charmy and Kaity played it then somthing happened! The introduction stinks but the stories better i promise
1. Chapter 1

Hi heres another story dont worry im still working on the other 2 (though im trying too figure out what too do next with my warrior cats one) Most of these characters dont belong too me id like too thank Kaity the Chameleon for letting me use her characters.(plus the person that made waffle if you get mad about me using your character ill delete the story and start over)

It was a normal day at the Chaotix Detective Agency Vector was leaning back in his chair listening too his was sitting on the couch Meditating with Waffle sitting next too him. Kaity and Charmy were sitting on the floor watching tv when suddenly there was a knock on the door Kaity and Charmy both ran too it (in Charmys case flew).Kaity pushed Charmy out of the way and opened it she looked around not seeing anyone but she saw a box and picked it up.

She closed the door Waffle asked "Who was it?"

Kaity shrugged "I i dunno didnt see him".

She sat down and opened the box and took out a video game she read the back Violent Videogame if you enjoy blood and gore you will love this game loads of graphics and 2 headsets for people too looked at it "I want too play it!"

Kaity looked at Charmy "We dont have a game consol too put in in"

Suddenly there was another knock on the door Kaity opened it and there was a game consol on the picked it up not caring it just happened too show up and set it up.

Charmy and Kaity started playing it Espio opened his eyes and noticed them playing."Were did they get that?"

Kaity and Charmy didnt hear him because of the headphones Vector shrugged "They found it on the doorstep".

Espio looked at them "Doesnt it seem odd that a video game and a system just happened too be on our doorstep?"

Waffle hugged Espio "Come on Espio we could use a break from Kaity annoying us".

Kaity was too into her game too say they both shouted at the same time."7 15 ,19 15, 2 18 9 4 7 5,1 19,12!"

Everyone stared at them but they continued too play there video game. Espio said "Anyone else think that was creepy?"

Vector walked over too them and asked"Can i play next?"

Kaity and Charmy both shouted at the same time "No!"

They continued too play hours later it was night time and time for the girls too go home Waffle said "Come on Kaity!"

Kaity shook her head "Just a few more minutes"

Snow and Waffle looked at eachother and nodded and both took Kaity by the arms and dragged her out with her struggling.

Then Vector said too Charmy "Alright kid bedtime"

Charmy shook his head and cling too the tv Vector sighed and picked him up and took the struggling Charmy back too bed.A few hours is was midnight and everyone was asleep a dark man in the shadows smirked and pressed a button saying"Its time"

Oooh what will happen does it have anything too do with the video game ill post the next chapter as soon as i can thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter

Kaity was muttering in her sleep then sat up straight wide awake then she jumped out of bed opened the window and jumped out of it then she grabbed the flagpole and slid down it then she started running through the forest too the the same time Charmy woke up and jumped out the window flying too the they both showed up there there was Tails,Sonic Cream and Cheese plus some other mobians they never knew like a silver rabbit with white ears and silver eyes wearing expensive looking clothes and a green gecko with a brown shirt and ripped shorts.A man walked out of the shadows he was skinny with greasy black hair he was wearing a suit and had glasses that covered most of his smiled at them showing crooked teeth and said "Welcome I would like you all too go find some jewels for me any that you can find and be back here by 3 am got it?"

Everyone said "Yes master" including Kaity and Charmy."

So everyone spread out Sonic ran in and out of jewelery stores easily getting everything, Tails went through houses and stole any jewlery he could find ,Cream and Cheese went too clothes stores that might have jewlery and took them, Charmy and Kaity went too the museum they went too the other day and took a giant jewel they had but the alarms went off and Kaity and Charmy hurried out of there not aware a camera was taking a picture of them everyone came back and the man smirked and said "Excellent now you all shall play your video games tomorrow too receive your next assignments now go home!"

Everyone headed home when Kaity woke up 2 hours later for her training she felt tired she got up lazily and got dressed she hurried too the Chaotix too start training with Espio but couldnt get any of the moves right that day even the ones she was able too do easily yesterday finally when it was over Espio looked at her."Did you sleep ok?"

Kaity nodded and yawned "Yeah"

Espio looked at her skepticlly but didnt say anymore and they headed back when they came back Vector was listening too his music agian Kaity asked "Is Charmy up we need too continue our game."

Vector shrugged "Ive been trying too get him up but nothing worked i even poured cold water on him"

Kaity shouted "Charmy come on lets continue our video game!"

Right then Charmy flew down he was dripping wet but didnt seem too care they got there headsets on and played there hour later the phone ringed Vector picked it up "Hello this is Team Chaotix Detective Agency how may we help you? uh huh uh huh well be right there!"

Espio looked up and asked "Who was it?"

Vector said "Its the owner of that museum we went too a couple of days ago apperently he wants too talk too us"

Espio nodded"Come on Charmy"

Charmy looked up and shook his head Kaity said "We`ll catch up too you guys after we finished this level"

Espio sighed he Vector and Waffle (who showed up a few minutes ago) headed too the museum

Will they see it was Charmy and Kaity and who is that man find out in the next chapter

Edited it thank you for the review too tell me the mistakes theres somthing wrong with my computer that keeps deleting words for some reason so thanks alot that was really helpfull.

Also sorry im a complete idiot i put the island chapter here instead of this so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hopefully I put this is as the third chapter

Espio: Yeah cause last time she put the island chapter in there and confused a lot of people

Shut up Espio they know!

Espio: Throws a smoke bomb at her

Idiot now you ruined part of the story!

Espio: Turns invisible and beats her up

When the Chaotix members arrived a guard escorted them to the monitor room and showed them an image of 2 people stealing the emerald. The image was too dark too see any details, but the outlines seemed to be surprisingly familiar. But they couldn't figure it out. \ "Don't worry we`ll figure it out as soon as we can!" Vector said

Espio was still looking at the picture thinking about why do those 2 look so familiar.  
Espio sighed and put the picture in his pocket (Yeah I know what pocket?) Vector looked around; not seeing a single trace. Not even foot prints to track they searched for hours and Waffle said "Can we go back to your guys place Kaity and Charmy are probably still playing that video game"

Vector and Espio agreed and they started heading back when they heard a shout from Creams place "13, 5, 5, 20, 1, 20, 18, 9, 22, 5, 1, 12!"

They ran over there and looked through the window and saw Cream and Cheese; they were playing a numbers and letters video game and didn't seem to notice. "Weird weren't Charmy and Kaity shouting numbers yesterday too?"Waffle said

Espio nodded, "Yeah they were. We better get back"

So they all headed back to the agency. When they arrived, Charmy and Kaity were still focused on the video game. Espio sighed and unplugged the game they both shouted "Hey!"

"You guys said you would catch up you've been playing this video game all day!"

Kaity glared up at Espio and Waffle said "Come on Kaity we better head back" Kaity and Waffle headed back too there sighed.

**Vector** grabbed the video game and Charmy tried to tackle it from Vector but he moved it out of the way and Charmy rammed into the wall instead but wasn't injured since he had the helmet said "Charmy. Bed. Now."

Charmy looked like he was going to protest but saw the look Espio and Vector gave him and headed towards his room and laid down on his bed.A few minutes later Espio was looked around the kitchen too see what kind of food Kaity and Charmy ate but saw that the kitchen was the way he left it and said "Huh I don't think they ate anything all day"

Espio said "Weird, Charmy eats at least 7 times a day"

Vector and Espio both chuckled nervously. Espio went up too his room and wrote down the numbers Cream and Cheese said today and Charmy and Kaity said yesterday and muttered too himself "Maybe there an address or coordinates or something I think there related but how?"

...

It was midnight and Espio heard a noise from Charmy's room. he ran there and looked around; Charmy's window was wide open and he looked out it and saw Charmy flying out into the woods. "Charmy what are you doing?"Espio shouted

Charmy didn't appear too hear him so Espio jumped from the window and ran after him. Charmy was way ahead and was flying faster then he usually did. Kaity appeared to be running after him; she looked behind and threw something Espio caught. it appeared to be a red rubber ball at first but then it exploded causing black smoke to go it cleared Espio looked around and saw he disappeared."What were they doing?" He whispered too himself.

When Espio came home he waited in Charmy's room. at 4 AM, Charmy flew back in

Charmy looked at him with a blank expression like he asked him a difficult question. Espio walked over to Charmy and shook him slightly Charmy still had the blank expression then Espio snapped his fingers in front of him and Charmy blinked, He looked around and said "Espio what's going on?"

Espio looked at Charmy and said "Come on, meeting"

He walked down the stairs, Charmy flying after him. Espio knocked on Vectors door but didn't hear a response so he went shook Vector "Wake up already! We need a meeting!"

Vector hit Espio with his pillow sending him flying across the room Espio growled and took the soda next too Vectors bed and poured it onto his woke up screaming "Soda in my eyes it burns!" Then he growled at Espio and said "What did you do that for?"

Espio said "Meeting now!"

through the window. Charmy where were you?"Espio asked.

...  
Later, Waffle and Kaity came they both were still in there Kaity yawned "What's this about Espio I'm exhausted"

Espio pointed for them to sit down. Kaity sat next to Charmy, who already fell asleep, on the couch, Waffle stood next to Espio trying to keep her eyes open and Vector sat on his chair. "Something's going on; the robbery, the video games, and this. I think there connected plus I think Kaity and Charmy are getting hypnotized!"

Everyone stared at Espio like he was crazy.

The room was silent for a moment as Espio let his theory sink in. "Charmy, Kaity; you two should get some sleep." The chameleon instructed finally. Neither of the two protested and left the other detectives in peace.

"Hypnotized?" Vector snorted, as his mind finally accepted what his friend had told him, "Espio, the only hypnotizing that's been going on around here is that game they keep playing."

"That's my point exactly." Espio answered with a nod, "I can't explain how, but that game is controlling them somehow." He showed Vector and Waffle the numbers he had written down, "The numbers have to mean something. I suggest we watch what exactly goes on in that game they play."

"I guess we could…" Vector answered skeptically, "But the idea's a bit too far-fetched."

"Still, it couldn't hurt." Waffle shrugged, "Espio isn't wrong too often."

The croc gave the two one final look of skepticism then sighed in defeat, "Alright, but I still say it's too weird."

"I'm just as puzzled myself," Espio assured, "But if these are all linked, then it would explain a lot of the recent robberies that have taken place. I'll get to work on trying to decode those numbers; whatever they may mean. You two keep an eye on Charmy and Kaity and their game."

Vector nodded and said "Ok"

They all went too sleep Waffle on the couch and Vector on the chair Espio went up too his room too study his notes some more.

Hi sorry for the wait i got some help from Kaity cause i was stuck and i really make alot of mistakes so hope i can figure out the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Heres chapter 4

When Charmy and Kaity woke up they went straight to the videogames and starts too play Vector looked at the screen and saw that it was a gun shooting game just like the video game label said.

...

Meanwhile upstairs Espio was looking at the numbers 7 15 ,19 15, 2 18 9 4 7 5,1 19,12 and 13, 5, 5, 20, 1, 20, 18, 9, 22, 5, 1, he looked at street addresses but found nothing then he thought they could be numbers too combinations but there too long the only thing in common with those numbers is that they have the 12 at the end of wanted too yell in frustration then he stood up and starts too practice some ninja moves when he hears the phone ring he walked downstairs and grabbed the phone before Vector could answer it "Hello chaotix detective agency how may i help you?" Espio said

_"Hello" A thick voice said on the other line "This is the police were calling too inform you we believe we found one of the culpretes too the robbery"_

"Really"Espio said with intrest.

"_Yes really come by the police station and we`ll show you"_

Espio nodded and said "Ok thanks" He hung up the phone then told Waffle "You stay here me and Vector are going down too the police station".

Waffle nodded and said "Ok hurry back"

Espio said "We will" and both he and Vector walked out the door.

Waffle sighed and looked at Kaity and Charmy then she went too the kitchen too make them somthing too eat thinking "_I hope nothing happens too them." _Waffle finished she made cookies hot fudge sundaes and a cake and walked in saying "How about you two take a break and have somthing too eat"

They both shook there heads and Kaity said "Not hungry"

Waffle stared at them slightly suprised these 2 would normally dig into this like there was no tomorrow she put the food was cleaning up when she heard them shouting agian "7 15,20 15,4 15 3 11 19,1 10,12,2 18 9 14 7,2 5 12 15 13 7 9 15 7 19!"

Waffle wrote the numbers down quickly for Espio and looked out window wondering if the boys had better luck.

...

Espio and Vector were at the police station a white cat was there she had black rings around her eyes and tails making her look like a racoon but her ears and tail showed she was a cat girl was sitting on the bench she looked about 17 she had tears running down her eyes she had on blue pajama pants and a grey sweatshirt like she just gotten out of bed when she was doing the robbery Espio and Vector had her sit down for questioning."So whats your name" Vector asked her

"M-M-Misty Misty Thorn she said in a sorta high voice that sounded like Creams but alittle older".

"So Misty why did you do it?" Vector said

Tears ran down Mistys eyes "Please believe me i didnt do it yesterday i was playing this cool ninja video game then i went too bed i woke up in this jail cell i want too go home please!"

Espio watched the girl he could sence she was telling the truth and said "Dont worry we`ll get you out as soon as we can"

Misty wiped some of her tears away and whispers "Thank you"

The police took her too her cell and Espio and Vector were talking in the hallway "There seems too be a pattern someone plays a video game theres a robbery a person dissapeers comes back without remembering" Espio said then he gasped remembering the 2 figures in the image no wonder they were so familiar they were Charmy and Kaity! "We have too get back!"

Vector said "We better hurry before the train leaves"

So they hurried too the train station but the train had already left and the next one wouldnt be leaving till 11:30 PM so they sat down and waited impatiently.

...

Kaity and Charmy were both sent too bed Kaity staying in Espios room till they got when it struck midnight they sat straight up in there beds Charmy packed anything he could fit in a suitcase and flew out the window Kaity following behind they arrived at the docks with the other mobians.A boat arrived and the oily haired man was on it and he was laughing. "I used all the jewelery too buy everything i needed now i shall take you too my island were i shall make you half robot half mobians!"

Everyone was hypnotized so they just looked at him with a blank of you get on my boat everyone climbed on and they sailed away too an island off the coast he put them all in unbreakable cells then we went too his machine and turned it snapped out of it and looked around.

"Were are we?" Cream said

"Hey you whats going on here!" Sonic said

"Im so calling my daddy about this!" A rabbit named Silver said

Kaity glared up at the man "What are you doing?"

The man smirked and said "You shall see tomorrow now if youll excuse me i need my rest oh yes and my robots here will make sure you cant fall asleep"

He clapped his hands and 2 of his robots were standing guard with a and Charmy looked at eachother worried wondering what kind of mess they had gotten into

ooh why does he want too turn into robots will Espio and Vector beable too find them intime and what are those numbers cliffhanger sorry Kaity you have too wait one more chapter evil laugh lol jkm


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry this story took so long but ive been busy with holiday preperations hey can someone give me a suggestion for my next story (Must be about the chaotix and nothing romantic cause i suck at those stories) and Thanks Kaity for telling everyone the code anyone that didnt read the reviews ill tell you in this story so enjoy. **

Espio and Vector finally arrived home too see Waffle crying Espio ran over too her and asked "What happened?"

Waffle sniffled then said "Kaity and Charmy are gone!"

Vector shouted "What you were suppose too watch them what the hecks wrong with you!"

Waffle started too cry louder and Espio glared at Vector "Its too late now besides you dont need too yell at her!" Espio snapped at him. "Besides they always come back so theres nothing too worry about now Waffle tell us what happened" He said calmly

Waffle nodded and explained what happened also telling them about how they werent eating and Vector looked at eachother "I dont think those 2 have eaten in days" Vector said worried.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Vector went too open it he was suddenly blushing and trying too make the right words and they all knew Vanilla was at the door."Hello Vector i need your help"

Vector finally made out the right words "Of course what kind of help do you need"

She walked in she was in a long white nightgown with a pink robe over it."I was sleeping when i woke up from a strange noise" She said "I went too Creams room too check on her but i saw she was gone the window was wide open and i saw all of Creams stuff was gone Cheese was too"

She started too cry in her hands and Vector went over too her and patted her back gently comforting her "Its alright Vanilla we`ll find her right away"

Espio looked at her and thought _First Charmy and Kaity now Cream and Cheese what could be in common with these unless _He gasped "The video game! Vanilla has Cream been acting strangely the few days before she got taken?"

Vanilla stopped crying and looked at him "Well she has been playing this new video game alot shes been shouting numbers and she hasnt eaten anything"

Espio was about too ask more but Amy barged in "Have any of you seen Sonic?"

Vector shook his head "No why is he missing?"

"Yes!" Amy shouted.

"You dont have too yell now what happened?" Vector said.

"Well i was going too Sonics house and force on a date but he wasnt there so i went too Tails workshop and he wasnt there either so i went too Knuckles he said he hadnt seen them so then i went too Cream and Vanillas place but noone was home then Rouges i even went too the meadow he likes too go there but he wasnt there i checked everywhere!"Amy said sadly. (haha she asked the Chaotix last)

Espio looked at her and said "Has Sonic and Tails been playing videgames lately?"

"Yeah why?" Amy said confused.

Espio looked at the list and suddenly decoded it the first sentence said **Go to bridge at 12,**the second one said **Meet at the river **and the last one was **go to docks at 12 bring belongings.**

Everyone gasped "So they were hypnotized?" Amy said

"We have too find them!" Vector said

"But how its 4 am they would be gone by now" Waffle said

"We better investigate Waffle you stay here with Vanilla me Vector and Amy"Cause she would come along anyways "Will go too the docks"

They all nodded and Vector and Espio headed out with Amy Espio thinking "I hope we find them in time"

**Here sorry it took so long yet agian i say please give me story ideas i need some.**


	6. Chapter 6

Espio Vector and Amy showed up at the docks and looked around when they saw an old rabbit he had climbs of fur missing and he was all walked over too the rabbit and said "Excuse me have you seen a boat leaving the docks at around midnight?"

"Yeah a new rich fellow bought it he said he was taking them on a cruise on a new island called sunset island"The old rabbit said.

"Sunset island hey i heard of that place someone else bought it i was going too go there with Sonic but he was gone" Amy said.

Espio looked at Amy "Do you have a map to it" He asked curiously.

"Sure right here" She pulled the map out of her pocket and Espio took it from her ignoring her protests and memorized were the island was.(Ninja thing) "Come on lets go!" Espio said.

He ran into a boat that luckily had keys inside them pulled Vector and Amy in and they drove towards the island.

...

Kaity was trying too stay strong comforting Charmy who couldnt stop crying."Its ok Charmy" She said with the kindest voice possible.(which wasnt much for her)

Then she yelled at the man "Why are you doing this to us!"

The man smirked and said "Lets start at the beginning first i gave each of you that gaming sent it sent a transmission to your brains hypnotizing you to do whatever i say right after you fall asleep also it sent a chip into your head that went into your stomach you noticed how you havent been feeling hungry lately thats the reason why! i cant have any food in your stomach cause id spend way too much money and time when i turn you into half robots ill replace your stomach and make it so you just drink oil"

Everyone gagged thinking about it the man still giving his evil grin."You are so are hearing from daddys lawyers"Silver cried through the bars,adding a glare as if it would scare the man.

The man only smiled and chuckled darkly at Silver,"Your 'daddys'lawyers pose no threat to one will find the island,"At this point he turned to his captive detectives,"Not even your precious detectives"

" will find us!" Charmy said back,trying to sound brave through his tears.

The man only laughed in reply and left the trapped mobians alone."Everyone just chill."Sonic to the other end of his cell "A quick Sonic spin outta get us out of here"

Sonic tried the spin but he stopped quickly exhausted and sat down."Im cant too tired".

"None of us have eaten anything for days so were going to be weaker and more tired" Tails whimpered.

Everyone started too mutter looking worried."We cant give up someone will save us im sure of it!" Cream said trying to hide her fear.

Kaity sat in the corner _Espio were are you?_

**Another cliffhanger sorry it took so long had to get help and i might take awhile for the next one but please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The two chaotix and Amy arrived at the island it was foggy and they could hardly see anything Espio and Vector climbed off the boat and Amy just jumped off island was huge with a forest surrounding it and a giant volcano in the middle."Nice place too stay" Vector said sarcasticly.

"Come on we better find Sonic"Amy said.

Amy started too walk forward but Espio grabbed her shoulder "Wait there might be trapped" He whispered.

"Yeah right what guy would waste his money with traps if the islands almost impossible too find" Vector said.(wait folks Vector does somthing stupid next how suprising!)

Vector walked forward but bumped into a tree he fell backwards over a trip wire and a wooden cage fell on him."No traps aye?" Espio said holding back a smile.

"Alright alright you were right Now get me outta here!" Vector shouted.

...

Meanwhile the mad scientist was preparing for the operations when he heard an alarm and he looked on the screen too see a crocodile a chamelon and a pink hedgehog heading straight towards his lab."Oh no the chaotix drat i cant have them ruining my plans! Xl67 get rid of them! "

A robot voice in the background said "Yes master" And stomped away.

The scientist looked over at Charmy and Kaitys cell "I think i know whos first" He said with a broad smile.

...

The 2 chaotix and Amy were walking through the forest when they heard a noise they turned around too see a giant robot!He was black with 5 metal claws on its body it had feet 7 feet of the robots metal claws grabbed Amy the other one grabbed Vector Espio turned invisable so the other metal claw missed appeared on the robots back and the robot tried too grab him and Espio jumped out of the way causing the robot too make a giant hole in its climbed into the hole and crawled too the main wires and pulled them causing the wires too shut down the robot fell freed himself he tried too help Amy but she took out a hammer and broke the arm off the climbed out completley covered in oil "They definantly know were here" He said some of the oil off himself.

"Come on were waisting time" Amy said then she walked forward Espio and Vector trailing behind her.

...

The mad scientist finished setting up"Robots grab that pesky chameleon girl!" He shouted.

"The robots opened Kaity and Charmys cell and grabbed Kaity."Hey let her go!" Charmy shouted and flew at the robot.

They robot easily knocked Charmy agianst the cell knocking him out. (yes i know he has a helmet but hes sorta weaker so a small bump on the head will knock him out)The dragged Kaity over too the scientist "Hey let me go!" She shouted struggling unable too escape.

The robots put her on the table electric cuffs appeared around her arms legs and waist making her unable too scientist walked up to Kaity holding a scalpel "Now this will only hurt alot you may not survive it but hey ill learn from my mistakes" He said smirking.

Kaity screamed as loud as she possibly could.

...

Espio froze as he heard Kaitys scream he ran towards it and saw a metal door he easily kicked it down and ran inside seeing the scientist about too cut open Kaity."Let her go!" He shouted angerily.

The scientist laughed "I dont think so Espio one more step and the girls a gonner"

Amy Espio and Vector froze Espio looked at Kaity who was looking up at somthing on the ceiling Espio looked up and saw a huge lamp light hanging right above the scientist he threw his sheriken having it land on the rope above closed his eyes and counted in his head _1 2 3 4 5_ the shurikin exploded the light landing on the scientist knocking him ran over and turned off the electric cuffs and Kaity sat up rubbing her arms."You ok?" Espio asked.

"Yeah im fine come on we better free everyone else before the scientist wakes up."She said sounding exhausted.

Amy ran over too Sonic and Tails cell and used her hammer too smash it open then she hugged Sonic tightly "Amy cant breathe!" Sonic said.

Amy let go and Sonic almost fell over but Tails steadied and the others helped open the cells "Its about time" Silver the rabbit said.

Finally they opened Charmy who was still unconsious Vector picked him up "What happened too Charmy?" He said worried.

"He got knocked into the wall when the robots grabbed me i think hes just exhausted though" Kaity said stiffling a yawn.

"Lets go home then"Espio said.

**This is the second too last chapter hopefully you dont have too wait too long**

**Charmy:"Why did you knock me out!"**

**"Cause im tired of your yapping!"**

**Charmy:Takes out Amys hammer and chases after her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Espio and Vector had a hard time figuring out how they were going too fit so many people on such a small they discovered a huge one that looked like a cruise ship it was how the scientist took the people so they had everyone get on it."Another mystery solved" Vector said. as the boat left the island.

A sand collared fox was driving it apperently he was a captain they made it back home around 3 am by then Charmy and Kaity started too complain that they were starving and so were some other people when they landed they saw a crowd of climbed off the boat and Vanilla pushed through the crowd and ran over and hugged Cream and Cheese tightly they were all crying Vanilla looked up smiling "Thank you Vector" Then she kissed him on the cheek whitch caused him too blush.

The chaotix headed hope and Kaity and Charmy ate till they couldnt handle another bite then they laid down on the couch and fell asleep

**Ok my lamest and shortest ending ever im working on another story thats not sonic cause i cant think of another sonic story so yeah no complaining cause i finished it yay!**


End file.
